


What Happens in Coast City

by sydro97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydro97/pseuds/sydro97
Summary: When Kara can't come up with a story for CatCo, Lena suggests shadowing her on a new LCorp deal. This includes a trip to Coast City, where they basically spend all of their time together.





	1. Chapter 1

            Kara walked into Snapper’s office, completely expecting to be ignored, like usual. She was ready for her next assignment, and was hoping it was something a little more enticing than the recent trash buildup on the outskirts of National City. She timidly walked up to his desk, and when he didn’t acknowledge her, she let out a little throat cough.

            “Of course it’s you. What do you want?” After looking up to see Kara, he quickly looked back down to his work.

            “Well, I have been finished with my last assignment for a little bit now. What else do you want me to work on?” Kara was trying to stay polite, despite her intense anger toward Snapper.

            “You know, you sometimes have to come up with your own scoops around here, Ponytail. This isn’t grade school. I don’t always just have assignments ready once you finish your other one.”

            “Wait. Does this mean you are trusting me with my own story?” Kara was beaming. Snapper usually shot her ideas down. They were never what he wanted, or they weren’t written to his liking.

            “I’m saying that you should come up with a story idea, and if I like it enough, I’ll let you run with it. But be careful. If you take too long or come up with too many shitty ideas, you’ll end up with something you won’t want to write.” He was still looking only at the papers and computer on his desk.

            “Thank you so much! I’ll find a scoop by tomorrow, I promise.” And with that, Kara excitedly walked out of his office and into James’s. 

* * *

 

            James was sitting awkwardly in Cat’s office, not really doing anything. Kara noticed that was pretty common for James. He never seemed to be doing anything that really interested him very much, nor was he often doing anything at all. But when Kara walked in, James jumped out of his chair and lit up.

            “Hey, what’s up? You look pretty happy.” James moved to the front of the desk and leaned against it.

            “I am! Snapper is giving me free reign over a story. I don’t have to write anything boring or something that totally goes against my opinion! I get to choose.” Kara’s smile was so wide and bright. James couldn’t help but laugh a little.

            “That sounds great. I’m happy for you. So what’s this big story going to be?”

            Kara stopped for a second. Her smile faded and her brows furrowed. She reached up to straighten her glasses. “Uh, well. I was thinking that I would write about…” She paused. “Oh Rao, I don’t have anything!”

            James moved closer to her, seeing that she was a little dejected. “Ah come on. You’ll think of something. I mean, you do live a pretty interesting life. I’m sure you see some activities daily that could be written about. Not from Supergirl’s point of view, though, obviously. But you could write about any foe that you have gone against. You could do an investigative report on some rogue aliens.”

            “I guess. But that’s all I ever present to Snapper. It’s all Supergirl-based stuff. I wanna branch out from that. I kinda wanted this job to stay a little separate from heroism. Granted, it has helped me a lot with that business.” She laughed lightly, as did James.

            “Okay. You’re right. You need something different. A new angle.”

            “Yeah, but what?” Kara was slightly annoyed. With herself and the situation.

            “I can’t really think of anything. I feel like everything is pretty Supergirl-centric.” James realized what he said was wrong once he saw Kara’s reaction. She looked disheartened.

            “I suppose that’s true. There’s not really much else other than Supergirl.”

            “No, Kara. I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant that just seems to be the most influential thing in your life. Like It’s what’s really important for you, for all of us really.” She didn’t seem to perk back up at all, but she gave a small smile.

            “Well, thank you for your help, James. I’ll think of something.” Kara said a quick goodbye, then walked out of James’s office.

            As Kara was walking to the elevator, she just kept thinking about what James said. She really had no other story than Supergirl. Everything in her life revolved around that. Her sister, her friends, everything was centered around that part of her life. Unsure of what to do, Kara decided to head to the DEO to consult with Alex. She always had answers.

* * *

 

            “I don’t really know how to help you. I think you should write about CADMUS or something. Shed a light on some of the issues that are going on in National City. Isn’t that kinda why you wanted to become a reporter in the first place?” Alex was talking to Kara as they walked though the DEO, working on various things.

            “Yeah, I suppose. But Snapper is going to think I am a one trick pony if I just keep giving him the same sorts of stories all the time.” Kara was slightly annoyed with her sister for not having the right answers.

            “Well those are the stories you’re used to and that’s because you live them everyday!”

            “But as a reporter I should be able to step out of my comfort zone and write new things. Explore new ideas, places, people. Not just the same stuff over and over again.”

            Alex stopped once they got into the main room of the DEO and turned to Kara. “I’m sorry I’m not more help. You could maybe try talking to Clark, I’m sure he’ll have a lot of pointers for you.”

            Kara sighed and looked down at the ground. She didn’t really want to ask Clark for help. She felt like she had been doing a decent enough job, and it was still a little early. This was something for her to figure out without his rescue. “I don’t know, Alex. I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

            “No, you’re right. You can do this on your own. You are Supergirl, after all.” Alex gave Kara a reassuring smile and Kara reached out and grabbed her arm, thanking her for understanding without using the words.

            “I think I’m gonna go fly around a little to clear my head. Maybe stop a few crimes while I’m out. Call if anything happens.” Then, in less than a second, Kara was gone.        

* * *

 

            As she was flying, she tried to think about stories. She tried to think of ones that didn’t involve Supergirl at all. She thought that she could maybe do a little exposé on the NCPD science division and do an interview with Maggie. She had been trying to get to know the woman a little better. But then she realized that was still very closely tied to Supergirl. In fact, they pretty much work on all the same cases together.

            After throwing out a few ideas, Kara felt more blank than ever. Her mind was searching everywhere for the slightest idea for a story, but nothing was coming up. When she was almost totally out of hope, she decided to look down. She liked looking at all of the people. The people walking on the sidewalks, the people on their balconies, the people driving, they all gave Kara hope. Every person gave her a purpose. As she was looking down from the sky, she noticed a building. It was LCorp. She figured she’d go and talk to Lena for a little bit. Maybe she could help her. After all, she was the only person Kara talked to that didn’t know she was Supergirl. Maybe that’d give her some fresh insight on what Kara could write about. She landed in a bush at the front of the building, changed, and walked right in. She knew her way to Lena’s office, so she headed right there. She saw Jesse as she approached, and she gave her a quick hello with a smile.

            “Hi, Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor is right in there. Go ahead in.” Kara smiled at the woman again. She felt oddly satisfied that Lena let her walk in whenever she wanted. It made her feel special and important, without being Supergirl. Kara knocked on the big wooden doors, just for curtesy. When she heard a muffled “come in” she confidently walked in, beaming.

            “Ah Kara. What a lovely surprise! What brings you here?” Lena stood up from her chair and went to greet Kara with a handshake. Her smile was as wide as ever, and her eyes were sparkling, like they always did when she said hello to Kara.

            “I actually just came here to talk with you, if that’s alright. I know you’re busy.” Kara suddenly had a flash of doubt. She hadn’t often shown up to Lena’s office without some important reason to be there. Maybe she was being foolish and she shouldn’t be wasting the woman’s time.

            “Of course that’s alright. You know I enjoy these visits. As I’ve said, you’re my only friend. Plus, you’re a wonderful distraction from the tediousness of work.” Lena laughed lightly and motioned for the two to go sit on the couch beside her desk.

            “Well then I’m glad I can be of some sort of entertainment for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more Kara/Lena interaction like I promised. However, it is still some setup. Apparently, I am just very long-winded in my writing and it takes me forever to get to the point. Hope you guys like it!

            They sat on the couch and talked for a little while. There was mostly just small conversation, with the two girls catching up with one another. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days, with Lena being busy at LCorp and Kara dealing with CADMUS and the aftermath of Lillian’s arrest. Lena was going on about some deal that she was making with a sister company in Coast City.

            “I’m not particularly thrilled about the arrangement, but it’s necessary for the betterment of the company, so I guess it’ll have to do.” She laughed lightly and timidly. “Oh, but I’m sure you don’t really care about all that.”

            Kara was about to interject with a disagreement, but then Lena started back up. “Well, what’s been going on in the world of Kara Danvers? Any juicy reporting?” She turned so that she was fully facing Kara and put her arm on the back of the couch opening up the rest of her body, which she often did. Her smile was wide and her eyes were focused.

            Kara let out a nervous laugh when Lena moved in such a way. “Not really, I suppose. I have to have a story idea ready to run by my boss tomorrow, but I just keep drawing blanks. I guess he’ll just have to assign me another not-so-glamourous piece.” She looked down at her hands, which were folded idly in her lap. She hated admitting that she was already failing at her job.

            “I have an idea then!” Lena moved closer to Kara, eyes still focused intently on the blonde’s face. “Why don’t you do a little feature on the new deal I’m striking? You could accompany me to Coast City and I could give you full access to all of the meetings and business partners I am working with.” Her face was vibrant and radiating excitement. “This way you get your story, plus I get a little positive press, which, to be honest, is still pretty important for the company. And I wouldn’t mind the companionship. It’d actually make the trip more fun.” She was nearly bouncing, waiting for Kara to respond.

            Kara laughed and fumbled with her glasses. She liked the idea of traveling to Coast City with Lena. It seemed like a nice break, but she had a few doubts. One was that a feature on a company didn’t really seem like the hard-hitting journalism Kara wanted to write. The other was the fact that she was Supergirl. She couldn’t just abandon National City. What if there was an emergency? As Kara was weighing the pros and cons in her head, she noticed Lena’s anticipatory look.

            “That sounds like a great idea,” she blurted out, completely going against what issues she had just thought about. Then she quickly added, “I’ll have to run it by my boss tomorrow.” This gave her time to weigh the options a little better. She needed time to think it over. And she would definitely need to talk to Alex about it.

            “Perfect! This will be just lovely. Coast City is only a few hours away, so I figure we can just drive down there. We can leave Sunday and come back Wednesday.” Lena was much closer to Kara now and her smile was as wide as ever.

            Kara hadn’t realized how close Coast City was to National City. That pretty much erased her one worry. Supergirl could easily be back with a moment’s notice. And her other doubt was starting to fade as she watched Lena. Her excitement – the beautiful smile and the sparkling eyes – made Kara feel giddy. Maybe she wouldn’t mind writing such a piece. After all, it did mean some extra time with her new friend. She still wanted to run the idea by Alex first, though.

            Since Kara was taking a minute to think through everything, Lena chimed back up. “I’m sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself. You don’t even know if you can come yet.” Her gleaming smile lessened, but only slightly.

            “Oh no, you’re fine. I was just running through some of my own details in my head. That all sounds perfect. I just hope my boss thinks so as well.” She raised her hand and crossed her fingers, sort of in a joking way. Lena giggled lightly.

            “Good, well I’m glad you’re on board. I think this could make for quite the interesting get-to-know-you trip.” She smirked devilishly and quickly. It almost seemed like she was flirting, but she couldn’t be, Kara thought. Then suddenly, Kara felt her face get hot with embarrassment, but also felt a bit of flattery.

            “I agree. I feel like we only ever see each other for such small amounts of time.” She paused and widened her grin. “This will be fun.”

            The door opened suddenly, and the two women turned to see Jesse walk in.

            “Ms. Luthor, you have a conference call in ten minutes, don’t forget.”

            “Right. Thank you, Jesse. It completely slipped my mind.” Jesse nodded and walked back out of the room.

            “Well, I’d better start getting myself ready for this call. Please let me know tomorrow what your boss says.” They both stood up and Lena walked Kara to the door.

            “I will, definitely. Thank you so much for the suggestion.” Kara smiled and as she was leaving, Lena called after her.

            “No, thank you for stopping by.” Her tone was serious and flat. Kara looked back at her, and she just nodded and shut the door.

           

            Kara decided that she wanted to talk to Alex about this opportunity outside of the DEO, so she texted her sister and asked her for a sister night.

            _I’ll order the pizza if you pick up the ice cream? (:_

_Got it. And I’ll keep thinking up ideas of what you should write your story over._

_No need. That’s what I want to talk to you about. I think I might know what to do, I’m just not sure it’s the best idea._

_What do you mean?_

_I’ll explain it all when you come over. See you in a bit!_

_Fine. I’ll be over shortly._

            As she was calling the pizza place, Kara changed into her pajamas. Then she turned on the TV and thought about how she was going to talk to Alex about this. She knew Alex was a little wary of Lena, even after she stopped her mother and saved the entire alien race.  She supposed that maybe Alex just couldn’t get past the fact that Lena was a Luthor, even though she had proved many times that she was not aligned with her family. Alex also wouldn’t be too keen on the fact that Kara was planning on leaving National City without a Supergirl. She knew convincing her sister would be a little hard, but she had to. Kara had basically already made up her mind on what she wanted to do, she just needed the affirmation from Alex. All of the doubt had escaped her mind and she wanted to go. She just needed to persuade Alex against all the same issues Kara had thought about. Except, Lena’s face, excitement, and charm wouldn’t be there to help her ease the apprehensions like they had for her.

            Pretty soon after Kara had tried to come up with a script for how the swaying would go, Alex walked in.

            “Hey. I got the ice cream. Chunky Monkey and Half-Baked.” She walked over to the freezer and set them there.

            “Ooh those sound great! Thank you so much! Your beer is still in the fridge, by the way.” Kara got up off the couch to go meet her sister in the kitchen. Alex bent down and grabbed a beer.

            “Alright, so what’s up. Why the impromptu sister night?” She moved to go sit around the island, motioning for Kara to sit with her.

            Kara became visibly nervous when she sat down. Since she wasn’t wearing her glasses, she didn’t really have anything to fumble with, so she idly tapped her fingers on the countertop. “Um, okay, so after I left the DEO today, I decided to fly around to think of something, as you know.”

            Alex took a sip of her beer and nodded. “Right, yeah. You told me that. And? What’d you come up with?”

            Kara sighed unevenly. “Well, as I was flying around, I decided to stop in at LCorp and talk to Lena.” Alex sat up a little at the name. “She is the only one who doesn’t know me as Supergirl, so I figured she could help me come up with something unrelated to that part of me.”

            “That’s actually a good idea.” Kara looked up from her hands and smiled at Alex. She wasn’t expecting that sort of response. “Did she help you?”

            “She did. She actually came up with an idea that would help both of us. She thought that maybe I could write a feature on this deal that she is striking with a sister corporation in Coast City. That way she gets some publicity and I get a piece.”

            Alex paused for a minute and crinkled her nose a little before speaking. “And that’s the kind of story you want to write? Details of a business deal?” That didn’t quite seem like her sister.

            “Yeah. Well, I mean, not really. But I can’t really think of anything else and I think this could be really good for Lena. She is still needing every shred of positive publicity she can get, and I want to help her with that.” Kara knew this was going to be a concern for Alex because it was for herself. “Plus, I’ve only really been a reporter for a few months. I can’t expect to write the sorts of investigative and brazen stories that Clark does. It beats whatever Snapper is sure to give me if I show up without an idea tomorrow.”

            Alex nodded knowingly. “I guess that’s true. So it sounds like you’ve already decided. What’s the issue then?”

            Kara looked down at her hands again. One issue was cleared, but there was still the matter of leaving National City for a few days. “Like I said, the deal is with a company in Coast City, so Lena suggested that I-” There was a knock at the door. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw that it was the pizza guy. “Oh, it’s just the pizza.”

            She quickly got up to go retrieve the pizza from the teen. She brought it over to the counter and they both immediately grabbed for a piece. With a mouthful of cheese and bread, Kara said, “Where was I?”

            “Coast City, Lena.” Alex said, her mouth full of food as well.

            “Right. So Lena thought that it would be a good idea for me to accompany her to Coast City to witness all of the workings of the deal.” Kara shoved the rest of the piece in her mouth.

            Alex coughed a little when she heard what her sister had said. “You would go with Lena to Coast City? For how long? Would it be just the two of you? What about Supergirl?” Alex was rambling with questions, so Kara had to cut her off.

            “We would leave this Sunday and come back Wednesday. I believe it’s just us, but I’m not sure. Also, why would that matter? And right. I thought about that.” Alex looked at her expectantly. “Coast City is only a few hours away. I could fly back at the first sign of trouble and it’d take me no time at all.”

            “And what would Lena think if you just vanished without an explanation?” Alex did not like the idea of this, and that was evident from the look on her face.

            “I’d tell her something. I can come up with a cover story. I’ve been doing it for over a year now.”

            Alex scoffed and chuckled a bit. “Right.”

            “I have!” Kara sat up defensively. “Anyway, I think this would be really good! It would give me and Lena a chance to get to know each other better and-” Alex quickly shot a sly smirk towards Kara. She squirmed under the gaze of her sister. She didn’t like this look, it made her uncomfortable. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really liking writing this so far and I'm very excited to continue it. Please leave a comment, if you feel inclined to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex continued to smirk and then laughed a little. “Nothing, no reason. Go on.” She moved her hand in a way to insinuate she wanted Kara to continue, but she didn’t seem sincere.

            “Oh, come on! You can’t just give me that look then not say what it’s for!” Kara then began her signature pout. She was determined to get this out of her sister.

            Alex signed and raised her eyebrow. “Fine, but don’t get all mad or defensive.” She held up a hand to halt Kara from already starting to defend herself. Then Kara just huffed. “Well, it just seems like you don’t really want to go on this trip for work.”

            Kara furrowed her brow. “What do you mean? This would be my story, and its Lena’s work too.”

            “I get that, but I know this isn’t something you would willingly write about. And I have seen you talk about Lena many times. I’ve also seen the two of you together. I think that this might be something more than a work trip, and I’m pretty sure, on some level, you know that.” Alex was serious. She could tell this wasn’t something Kara really was really comfortable with, but if her little sister was going to spend several days away with a woman on whom she has a crush, Alex was going to make sure she was ready.

            Kara sat across from Alex with her eyebrows raised, eyes wide, and unable to speak. After a few seconds she said, “Well, like I said, I would be getting to know Lena better. I think that she and I could be really good friends. I can feel that with her. Neither of us ever have the time, though, to be able to actually get to know one another. This can be the time.” Kara felt a twist in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why, so she ignored it.

            Alex nodded slowly. She was still serious. She wanted to help Kara uncover these feelings that she knew her sister had, but she didn’t want to push her, so she simply said, “And you’re sure that’s all it is?”

            Kara again was confused. She didn’t really know what Alex was driving at. “Yeah, I’m sure.” She said it almost like a question. “What else would there be?”

            “I don’t know. That’s for you to tell me.”

            Kara huffed. She was annoyed and still confused. Alex was clearly trying to get at something, but she wasn’t telling Kara what it was. “I know you’re thinking more than you’re saying, and I can’t read minds, Alex.”

            “No, you’re right. You can’t. And I can’t read yours, so I should stop trying. I’m sorry I said anything. Just remember that if you ever need to talk to me about Lena or anything, I’m here for you, you know that.”

            This really threw Kara off. Alex had been serious in the conversation, but this was much more than Kara understood. Kara could not figure out why Alex would say such a thing. Did Kara seem upset? Did she seem like she didn’t like Lena or that she was dreading this trip? None of those were true. In fact, it was all the opposite. The only thing she could think of was that Alex, not wanting Kara to go on the trip, was trying to put doubts in her sister’s head. But Alex would never do something like that, Kara thought. She decided to let it go. She wanted to enjoy the rest of sister night. “Yes, I know that. Thank you.” She rested her hand on Alex’s forearm for a second. Then she jumped up and excitedly said, “Alright. What do you say we open up the ice cream and watch some Game of Thrones?”

            Alex chuckled a little and stood up. “That sounds great.” She took her beer and went to sit on the couch.

            Kara went to get the pints of ice cream and joined her sister. They turned on the TV and snuggled up next to each other. They sat there watching a few episodes, switching their ice cream back and forth until they were gone. Kara kept talking through the show, incessantly asking Alex questions, to which Alex usually replied “I don’t know,” “You’ve seen as much as me,” or “just keep watching.”

            After their third episode of the night, Alex decided she had to go back to her own apartment. “It’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She started to stand up, when Kara pulled her back down to the couch.

            “You never told me if I should go on the trip or not.” Her eyes were tired, and she looked kind of pouty.

            Alex sighed. “I really don’t think you care either way. You’ve clearly made up your mind, Kara. You want to go.”

            “Yes, I do. But I don’t want to go if you don’t think it’s a good idea.”

            “I think it could be good. You just have to be careful.”

            “Lena won’t find out I’m Supergirl, Alex. I can keep that a secret. You don’t need to worry about that.”

            Alex smiled weakly. “That’s not what I-” She decided not to get into it, so she just nodded and gave her sister a little pat on the shoulder. “I’m sure you can. Now I have to go.” She stood up, threw away the pints and the beer bottles, said good night to her sister, then walked out.

            Kara sat on the couch for a minute after Alex left, but then she realized just how tired she was, so she went to bed. As she was laying in bed, she was thinking about what Alex had said to her. Why did Alex think that she needed to talk to her about Lena? Why did she think there was another reason Kara was going on the trip other than work and to get to know Lena better? Kara kept trying to think of the answers to these questions, but she couldn’t. That twisting feeling in her stomach came back as she thought about Alex’s insinuations. She started to focus on that feeling. It felt sort of like butterflies, but also felt like her stomach was heavy. It was a weird feeling for Kara, so she decided to stop thinking about Alex and Lena, and just went to sleep.

* * *

 

            The next morning, Kara woke up excited. She was going to walk right into Snapper’s office when she got to work and was going to pitch her idea. She felt proud of herself for having a story idea ready for him by the time that she had promised, even thought it wasn’t exactly her idea.

            She quickly got ready, wanting to get to work relatively early. She put on a tan skirt, a white button up and a light blue cardigan. As she was eating some pizza leftover from last night, she checked her phone. She had a text from Lena.

            _Let me know what your boss says. I’ll book the hotel today, if he gives you the go ahead, which hopefully he does._ She ended the text with the blushing emoji and the fingers crossed. Kara smiled at her phone.

            _You got it! I’m going to try and talk to him first thing, so I’ll let you know as soon as I do._

            Kara was even more excited now. She quickly finished her breakfast then flew out the window towards CatCo.

            When she got to work, she walked right over to Snapper’s desk. He wasn’t there. She found one of the other reporters nearby and asked where their boss was. He told her that he had stepped out to deal with someone and that he’d be back soon. Kara thanked her coworker then sighed. She now had to wait longer.

            While she was waiting for Snapper to show up, she was running over the trip in her head. The biggest deal was the road trip. Kara never really took road trips because she didn’t need to. The only times she did was back when she was a teenager and the family took short vacations. Kara barely remembered what being in the car for so long felt like. But she was excited to experience that again with Lena. They would have a few hours of uninterrupted time to talk and listen to music, and just get to spend time together. Kara was sitting in her workspace smiling in wonderment when Snapper walked in.

            “Ponytail, you got something for me or are you just going to sit there and waste time?” He walked right past her, not even making eye contact as he did.

            “Oh sorry. Yes, I do have a story.” Kara stood up proudly.

            “Well get on with it then.”

            “Right. So I was thinking that I could write a feature on LCorp and this deal that they are striking with a sister corporation in Coast City. Ms. Luthor has granted me access to all of the meetings and is allowing me to meet with whomever I need to.”

            Snapper let out a little “Hmm” sound before he responded. “And what is the nature of this deal? Is it anything that even matters?”

            Kara paused, her smile faded. She actually didn’t know. “Uh, well, I don’t know exactly. I just know that it is something positive for LCorp.”

            “So Luthor is basically using you for some free good publicity? That hardly sounds like an interesting story and more like puffery.” His tone got more annoyed.

            Kara started to panic a little. She didn’t want Snapper to say no. “Not exactly. I mean, it could be positive press, but I’m not going to write it with a bias. I could find some people in the Coast City company who oppose this agreement. I could do both sides of it.”

            “That sounds a little better, I suppose.”

            “So is that a yes?” She was back to being proud.

            “I guess so. But I want three interviews from each side of the deal, some positive and some negative. I want you to take detailed notes during the meetings. I also want some notes taken outside of the boardrooms. How do all parties interact? Does everyone get along? And figure out what the hell they’re even dealing about. Get me all of that, and you have a relatively decent piece.” Snapper grumbled that last part, so much so that it was barely audible, except to Kara of course.

            “Oh thank you! Thank you!” Kara was actually bouncing up and down.

            “Enough of that. Why don’t you go to LCorp now and start getting some information. When is this deal taking place?”

            “I think Monday and Tuesday. I’d be gone Sunday to Wednesday.”

            “Alright well I guess you won’t really need to come in tomorrow then. Just work on getting some information from people at LCorp before you leave.”

            “Got it, boss. Thank you!”

            “Don’t thank me. This is your job. Now get out of my office.”

            Kara quickly walked out of the reporter studio and out into the main bullpen of CatCo. She was out of Snapper’s sight there so she smiled and let out a little squeal of excitement. After a short celebration, she headed to the elevator to go tell Lena the news.

* * *

                     She landed in front of LCorp then walked inside. She was hoping Lena wasn’t occupied so she could just walk into her office. Jesse confirmed that for Kara and motioned for her to walk into the office. Again, Kara knocked just to be polite. When she heard the invitation inside, she walked in.

            “Oh Kara, hello! I figured I’d just get a text from you today, but this is much better. I’m assuming you already spoke with your boss?” She moved from behind her desk and went to get a glass of water, then gestured asking Kara if she would like a glass.

            “No thank you. Yes, I did speak with him. He said that it would be fine!” Kara smiled widely to Lena, who returned the look. Lena walked back to her desk and Kara sat in one of the chairs across from it. They sat there looking and smiling at each other for a second before Lena spoke up.

            “That’s great! I’ll have Jesse book you a room today. Is there anything else you’ll need for this? I want to make sure you have everything.”

            “I just need to do some interviews with some people here before we leave, if that’s okay. But it doesn’t necessarily need to be today, I could do tomorrow too.” Kara felt flustered that Lena was giving her so much attention.

            “Yes, that’s fine. Whatever you need.”

            “Oh and also, what are the specifics of this trip? Like what all will we be doing? Seems like a rather long time for one contract signing.”

            Lena laughed. “It is long, you’re right. If it were up to me, we’d be there for an hour, sign the contract, then leave. But that, unfortunately, is not how it works. We will drive down there, you and me, on Sunday. Then we will just spend time in Coast City that night because there’s nothing business-related that day.”

            Kara suddenly got nervous at the idea of that. For some reason, spending a night just roaming a city with Lena seemed to give her that feeling in her stomach again. She squirmed a little in her chair, but Lena either didn’t notice or just didn’t say anything about it.

            “Then Monday will pretty much be all meetings. There are still several details that need to be ironed out. This will basically just be a very loud and argumentative set of hours, especially for you ‘cause you’ll just be watching. Tuesday morning will hopefully be the signing of the contract, given that we solve the issues. Then Tuesday night will be a sort of celebration to commemorate the finality of the deal. Wednesday we will leave in the morning. That all the information you needed?” Lena looked softly at Kara, like she usually did, but this time it made Kara feel giddy almost.

            “Yes, that sounds perfect. A celebration? Does that mean a party? I’m assuming I should pack something nice then.” She chuckled lightly.

            “Actually, there’s no need. I will have a dress ready for you.” Lena sat up straighter in her chair, like she was showing an air of confidence.

            Kara was a little surprised. “Oh no, Lena. You don’t need to do that. I can bring my own dress.”

            “I insist.” Lena tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, all while smirking.

            Kara blushed a little under the gaze. “Then thank you.” Just then her phone buzzed. It was a text from Alex.

            _Need you at the DEO. CADMUS-related._

            “I’m sorry, Lena. I have to go. I will be back here tomorrow for those interviews, if that’s okay?”

            “Yes, like I said, whatever you need.” Lena looked at Kara softly. “I will see you tomorrow.”

            “Thank you.” Kara gave Lena a strong smile and a nod before she left. However, the smile didn’t fade after she left the office. In fact, she was still wearing it when she walked into the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a couple days. I've been busy with the holidays and such. I'll try and post more regularly. Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, leave a comment. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kara walked into the DEO and caught Alex and Hank as they were walking from another room.

            “Oh good, you’re here. Alex, take Kara to Winn and explain the situation.” Hank said briefly then walked away.

            Alex and Kara walked over to where Winn always was, in front of the computers. When they got there, Winn said a quick and excited hello to Kara, then Alex started right in.

            “Okay, so Winn has found a signal similar to the weapons that Miner and the other thugs were given from CADMUS.” Kara looked a little confused.

            “Well, I’ve had the algorithm that I used to find them the first time up since then and we got a ping a few minutes ago. However, it wasn’t the exact same signal, but it was similar.” Winn pulled up the map and showed Kara the dot representing where the ping had come from.

            “How, though? Lena destroyed those weapons?” Kara looked to Alex.

            “We believe that CADMUS is remanufacturing them and is probably modifying them so that a device like Lena used can’t be used again to destroy them. That’s what we think accounts for the difference in the signal. Now as to who is using them, we don’t know. Miner was killed by Lillian, so whoever is trying to take control of the organization must have employed some new hitmen to continue the anti-alien reign.” Alex stood leaning against the desk with her arms crossed.

            “I will go fly out to that location and try to find something.” She quickly exited, leaving Alex and Winn to just look at each other.

            When Kara arrived at the warehouse, she used her x-ray vision and didn’t see anyone inside. However, she still went to go look around to see if there were any clues as to who these new henchmen were. Unfortunately, though, the place had been completely emptied. There wasn’t a single clue as to who was there. Kara then called Alex to tell her.

            “That doesn’t make any sense. We just got the ping like 10 minutes ago. There’s no way they could’ve left that quickly.”

            “Unless they were just meeting there to receive the weapons, turned one on to check it worked, then went to wherever they’re actually hiding out?” Kara was on her way back to the DEO, but was still talking to her sister.

            “That must be it. I don’t know what else-” Kara walked in and toward Alex. They both laughed and hung up the phones. “I guess we will have to just wait for them to turn on the weapons again. Winn, keep an eye out for when and where they turn them on.” Winn gave a joking “aye, aye, captain” and Kara laughed.

            “Hey can we talk in the training room?” Kara whispered to her sister. Alex nodded and they stepped away from the other agents.

            “This about Coast City?”

            “Yes. So, Snapper gave me the go ahead on the story.”

            “That’s good.” Alex was smiling, but she wasn’t overly excited.

            “Okay you could show a little more enthusiasm for your little sis.” Kara playfully nudged Alex’s arm. Alex just laughed. “I was talking to Lena about this trip and all the stuff we’ll have to do, and she mentioned a party.”

            “A party, hm? That doesn’t seem very business-y. What’s the purpose of that?”

            “I think it’s like a celebration for closing the deal. But I think I feel nervous about it and I don’t really know why.”

            Alex smirked again, the same way that she had during sister night the night before. Kara huffed when she saw the expression. “What is it now?”

            “I just think this whole thing is amusing.” Alex was still smirking, but Kara was annoyed. Her brow was furrowed in confusion, and her eyes narrowed at her sister.

            “In what way?”

            “I think you have a little crush on Lena.” Alex looked cocky and sure. She stood with her hands on her hips and her shoulders square. Her face was playful, though.

            Kara scoffed and stuttered. “A crush? I don’t…  I’m not -  I’m not gay, Alex.” Her voice was unsteady and she looked around everywhere but at Alex. She fumbled with her glasses, then finally made eye contact with her sister.

            Alex was still smiling. “You’re right. You’re as straight as a pizza.”

            “Yes, exactly… Wait. A pizza isn’t straight, Alex!”

            “And neither are you.”

            Kara stepped away and had to collect herself. “Okay, so what if I did have a crush on Lena? I think it’s more of a friend thing. And if it weren’t, she is a Luthor. There’s no way she would reciprocate.” She absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair and lightly rubbed her neck.

            “Oh come on, Kara. Everyone loves you, and Lena would be no different. And if it is a friend crush,” then she quickly mumbled “but I doubt it is,” which elicited a glare from Kara. “If it is a friend crush, then you’re fine. Lena obviously thinks of you as a friend, she’s even said so. There’s no need for you to be nervous at the party.” Alex walked over and sobered to be more serious. She placed a soft hand on Kara’s shoulder.

            “I guess. Thank you, Alex.” Alex then just hit Kara’s side with her elbow in a soft and playful way. Her face was timid.

            “Okay let’s go see if Winn has come across anything.” The two walked out of the room. Kara couldn’t help but think about Alex’s suggestion. She shook her head to clear it and tried to focus on her work.

* * *

 

            Kara spent the rest of the day at the DEO trying to figure out what was going on with CADMUS and who could be the new stand in leader. They couldn’t come up with much since they didn’t get another hit off the weapons. All they could really do was wait.

            When Kara got home, she sat on the couch in her PJs with some potstickers. She was watching a movie on Netflix, but she wasn’t really paying attention. All she could think about was Lena. Maybe she did have a crush on her, she thought. But she couldn’t. Kara wasn’t gay. She liked guys. But she also remembered that she had also had little crushes on some girls like Lucy. She was second guessing everything. After a while of thinking, her head started to feel foggy. It was time to go to sleep. She had to interview with some LCorp employees in the morning, so she had to get some rest.

* * *

 

            After some breakfast, Kara headed to LCorp. She walked into Lena’s office and was greeted warmly.

            “Good morning, Kara. What all do you have to do today? I want to help in any way that I can.” Lena was radiating. She seemed more excited to see Kara than normal.

            “I figured I would just talk to some of your employees about this deal. Their take on it, opinions, their role in everything, that sort of stuff.” Kara was holding her notebook close to her chest.

            “Sounds perfect. I’ll give you a short list of who all is involved directly with the deal, and you should be able to talk to any of them. If they try to give you any problems, let me know and I will deal with them.” Lena smiled, but she seemed fairly serious.

            Kara laughed awkwardly. “Oh that wont be necessary, Lena. Thank you so much for all of your help.”

            “Well, I did kind of make you write this story.” She laughed lightly. “I want to help in any way that I can.”

            “Fair point.” Her chuckle was less awkward now.

            Lena went behind her desk and printed off a list of about five people that Kara could interview. She handed the piece of paper to the reporter and then moved much closer. “Again, let me know if you need _anything._ You know where to find me.” Her eyebrow raised slightly and Kara felt a heat rise to her cheeks.

            She fumbled with her glasses and looked down at her feet. Lena always had a way to make Kara feel nervous. She muttered a shy “Thank you” then went out of the office.

            Outside the doors, Kara took a second to collect herself. She looked at the first name on the list. Scott Andrews was first. He was a mechanical engineer for the company. Kara went down to his office.

            She knocked lightly on the door and he welcomed her in.

            “Hello, Mr. Andrews. My name is Kara Danvers and I am a reporter for CatCo magazine.”

            “Yes, Ms. Luthor said you might be stopping by. What can I help you with, Ms. Danvers?” He walked over to his workspace desk and offered Kara a seat next to it. She sat down and opened her notebook.

            Kara had realized again last night that she still didn’t even know what the deal was between LCorp and the unnamed Coast City sister corporation. She figured she should set a basis of that first.

            “Call me Kara. Anyway, I just have a few questions about this deal that you guys are striking. First off, what exactly are the plans in this deal?”

            Scott was a little confused. “Ms. Luthor hasn’t told you?” Kara just shook her head. She had her pen ready to take notes. “Well, we are opening an applied sciences firm with Ferris Air. Right now they are just focused on making aircrafts, but we are helping them expand into other forms of technology. There, since they have a different technological focus than we do, we can start to work on our alien detection devices and try to come up with new products. We already have the skin test device, but we haven’t fully perfected that. Ferris will work on it to make sure it’s market ready. Then they will start working on new devices, some more detection-based things, some preventative measures, and if necessary, weapons.”

            Kara had stopped writing. She was dumbfounded. She started to feel angry. “What need would you have for weapons? This all sounds very xenophobic. I thought LCorp was taking a different direction?” She was trying to keep a sense of professionalism, but she was blinded by her own opinion.

            “Have you not seen all of the aliens that attack this city on the daily? We want to have these sorts of things prepared for when National City is under attack.”

            “Supergirl is here to help fight them off. And not all aliens are bad!”

            “No, you’re right. They’re not. Supergirl is the only example this city has seen of a good-hearted alien. But what happens when someone stronger than her comes? Or if she is gone or has lost her powers? Who is going to protect the city then?” Scott was remaining level-headed, while Kara was getting increasingly more irritated.

            “Supergirl has always found a way to defeat the evil in this city. And there are other good aliens, they may just not put themselves out there like Supergirl does because of people like you.”

            “I’m sorry if I have offended you Ms. Danvers. I just believe that there is too much room for error and these measures will help to ensure the safety of National City, and ultimately, the world.”

            Kara stood up from her stool and packed up her things. “Thank you for your opinion, Mr. Andrews, but I have to disagree.”

            “Is that all you wanted?” Scott stood up to walk her out.

            Kara was going to ask more questions, but she felt like she needed to confront Lena before she carried on. “Uh, yes. Thank you.” She walked out and back up to Lena’s office.         

* * *

 

            Kara walked right into Lena’s office without a knock. This startled Lena a little bit, but she didn’t mind.

            “Hello, Kara. Is everything alright?” Lena could see the anger on Kara’s face.

            “No, not really. Why didn’t you tell me that this plan involves creating anti-alien weapons?” Kara had her arms folded across her chest and her face was scrunched.

            “Oh, right. I guess I left that part out.” Lena laughed shakily. When Kara didn’t respond, Lena straightened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the delay in posting. I've been busy with work. I'm going to do better, I promise. Thank you all for reading and the feedback! I hope you guys like this chapter! As always, let me know how you feel about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet and it's the gayest. Hope ya like it!

Kara was still standing across from Lena, with her arms crossed. When Lena’s face started to soften a little, so did Kara. She knew yelling wasn’t going to accomplish anything, so she tried to calm down. “I thought you changed your mind on the whole anti-alien thing. I mean, you’ve sought the help of Supergirl. You helped save the entire city’s alien population from the virus that would’ve killed them all.”

            Lena’s eyebrow shot up. “How did you know about that?”

            Kara flinched a little. “Oh… Uh, Alex told me. But why would you do that if you are still against aliens?”

            “It’s not that I am against aliens, Kara. I told you that. I just care about the wellbeing of National City. I trust Supergirl and I believe that she will do anything to save this city. But I am worried about what happens when National City has to face a threat without her.” Lena’s voice was soft and sincere. Kara couldn’t help but feel less angry.

            “Okay but that doesn’t mean you need to make weapons. Isn’t that what Luthor Corp was? The violence and negativity of the former company is what you were trying to move away from.”

            This caught Lena’s attention. Now she started to feel a little more heated. “I am not taking this company in that direction. How can you even say that? After all I have done to change the face of this company?” Lena crossed her arms and went back behind her desk, closing herself off to Kara.

            “I know that’s not what you want to do, Lena. I’m just saying that it seems oddly similar. Making weaponry does not seem like you.” Kara could tell that she had hurt Lena’s feelings, and she didn’t like seeing her so small and fragile.

            “Weapons aren’t even the goal! I am trying to keep this company from producing weapons, but people like Scott are trying to get Ferris to make them. That plan isn’t even on the table for this deal. I want to focus on the alien detection devices.”

            “Oh I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.” Kara hung her head. She had hurt Lena and for no real reason. “But why are you still wanting to promote those devices?”

            “Because I still think people have a right to know who is an alien and who isn’t. I thought you had come around to agreeing with me. That’s what you told me when you wrote that piece on my take of the President’s Amnesty Act.”

            “I agreed that there can be some bad aliens, but that doesn’t mean that they should be exposed to tests that force them to come out of hiding. Sometimes it is best if they stay hidden.” Kara had moved to sitting across from Lena. The desk still separated them, but neither was as closed off as they had been.

            “How is hiding better better? Take Supergirl for example. She is National City’s only real hero, but the citizens of this city don’t even know who she is. How can they fully trust her when she can’t trust the city enough to share who she really is?” She was leaning forward toward Kara. Her elbows rested lightly on the solid white desk.

            Kara sat up straighter in her chair. She hated talking about Supergirl in third person and defending her and her choices. It was always risky, trying to hide her own opinions from a personal perspective. This was especially hard with Lena because she hated keeping that secret from her. “Who’s to say Supergirl doesn’t trust the city? I think she just keeps her identity a secret because of the villains. If they were to find out her identity, they could target the people that she cares about.” Kara started to gesture towards Lena, indicating she was one of the people she was talking about. She caught herself, though, and decided to gesture vaguely at the air around her.

            Lena couldn’t help but notice the awkward movements of the reporter, so she raised an eyebrow, then she slightly shook her head. “I could see that, but I still believe that the city could get behind her more if she unveiled her identity. I know that I wish I knew who she really was. As much as I trust and respect her, I expect that she and I could become a force to be reckoned with if I knew her, really knew her.” She looked off into the distance a little, as if she was picturing the two of them working together.

            Kara felt a twist in her stomach and a heat rise in her neck. “I uh, could see that. Although, I think she would disagree with your plans with Ferris. Anyway, I should probably go.” Kara was fidgeting and stumbling. She knew that if she stayed any longer, especially discussing this topic, she would share her secret.

            “But you have hardly interviewed anybody. Are you sure you want to go?” Lena stood up when Kara did, and she just watched her with an endearing smirk.

            “Uh yeah. I’ll see you Sunday.” She headed for the door.

            Lena reached out and grabbed Kara by the arm. “Kara, I am sorry if I offended you in anyway with my plans. That is the last thing I want to do. I hope you don’t think any less of me.” Her face was tristful and her head hung low. She looked up at Kara like a dejected puppy. Then she quickly shook her head and smiled lightly.

            “Lena, I understand why you’re doing what you are. It’s what seems right to you. You’re an amazing woman, I would never think any less of you.” She rested her hand on Lena’s, which was still on her forearm and gave her a warm smile.

            “Thank you. That means a lot.” She tightened her grip on Kara’s arm for a second before letting go. “And I will see you Sunday. I’m very excited to spend a few days with you.” She punctuated with a wink.

            Kara felt flustered again. “As am I.” Then she walked out the door. 

* * *

 

            The rest of Friday and Saturday Kara spent at the DEO. Winn had made no progress in locating the CADMUS devices, so there was really nothing they could do on that front. Kara decided that she hated sitting idly waiting for something new to come up, so she spent the days doing odd saves. She felt like when she was starting out. Any small crime or incident, Kara tried to help. It distracted her and eased her anxiety about the following few days. Kara talked to Alex a little about her concerns.

            “I just don’t understand why she is so hell-bent on these alien detection devices. I thought she was more understanding than this.”

            “That doesn’t mean she isn’t understanding. I mean, I get where she comes from. Think of how much easier it would be to protect this city if we knew who was alien and who wasn’t.” Alex stood in her signature pose, hands on hips.

            “Well, yeah, but not every alien is bad! Some are good and they don’t want to be exposed. Why do you think J’onn hid for so long? Remember what happened to him when he had to reveal his true identity? We shouldn’t have to force that onto anyone.”

            “You’re right. But hey, look at it this way, since you disagree with her, it’ll be easier to write about it. It won’t have to be an informative story. You can tell it from your point of view and from Lena’s.”

            Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I guess. Ugh I just wish I could tell her I am Supergirl and maybe that would change her mind.”

            Alex straightened very quickly and put a finger in front of her sister’s face. “Do not tell Lena your secret, Kara!”

            Kara rolled her eyes and batted the hand away. “Of course I’m not actually going to do that, Alex. I’m just saying I wish I could.”

            “You better not. Just remember that I could actually kick your ass, even if you do have super powers.”

            Kara laughed and lightly shoved her sister. “Oh you wish you could.”

            Alex gave a challenging look to Kara, threw up fists in a fighting stance, then smiled.

* * *

 

            When it was finally Sunday morning, Kara couldn’t help but feel nervous, but excited. She got ready and finished her packing. Her bag was twice the size of what any sane person would pack for three nights, but Kara had to bring some options. As she was sitting at her island having a cup of coffee, Lena knocked on the door. Kara went to greet her.

            “Good morning, Kara!” Lena was very chipper and more enthusiastic than usual.

            “Morning!” Kara led them into the kitchen and she put her mug in the sink. “I’m really excited for this trip. I could barely sleep last night. Is that weird?” She laughed shakily.

            Lena grinned and leaned her elbows onto the island counter. “Not at all. I feel the same way.” They looked at each other, each with glistening eyes, neither speaking. Lena was the first to break the silence. “So shall we head out? We have a little under three hours of driving to do.”

            Kara nodded excitedly. “Yeah, yes. My bag is just in the other room.” She went into her bedroom and brought out the bulky duffle bag.

            Lena chuckled a little at the sight of the luggage, then she reached out to grab the bag from Kara. Kara denied the assistance. “Shall we head down now?”

            “Yep! I think this is everything.” She grabbed a little satchel off the couch and threw it over her shoulder.

            They walked out of the apartment building and across the street to Lena’s parked car. It was an all black Tesla. Kara stood in awe of how sleek the car was. It looked “so Lena”. Lena popped the trunk for the luggage and then they both got in the car.

            “You don’t mind if I play my music, do you?”

            Kara looked over and saw that Lena had a premade playlist labeled “Road trip with K”. She smiled shyly down at her lap. “No that is totally fine. I’m actually interested to hear what music you listen to.”

            Lena was looking straight ahead at the road, but she smiled. “Well, you’ll get to see.”

            For a good while, Kara and Lena sat in a comfortable silence in the car, taking in the music. She had quite the mix in her playlist. It went from PVRIS to Rihanna to Paramore to Christina Aguilera. The only real consistency in the taste was that it was all female singers.

            “Why only female singers?” Lena turned to Kara quickly, a little surprised by the break in the silence.

            “I guess it’s because I just really like when women are the leaders. When they stand above the men and honestly do better. I just always lean towards women-created anything.” She shrugged her shoulders slightly, then took her hand that wasn’t on the wheel and ran it through her hair.

            “Ooh I like that. Female empowerment is really important to me, too.” They looked at each other softly and smiled. “Working with Cat showed me how important ‘girl power’ is. But my family helped instill that importance in me, as well.”

            “You said your mom is a lawyer, right? That is a pretty distinguished job. I bet she’s very empowering and strong.”

            “She was. She had her faults, but she was always strong for our family and for the community.”

            “Was?” Lena looked over with a small and reassuring look.

            “Yeah. I lost both my parents when I was 12. They died in a fire. That’s how I came to live with Alex and my foster family.” Kara said simply.

            “I didn’t know that. I’m sorry, Kara.”

            “Thank you, but I’m fine. Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex are all amazing. They’re the best foster family I could’ve possibly had.”

            “Well they’re better than my murderous, alien-hating adoptive family, I’m sure.” Lena laughed, but Kara could see that they were still a sore spot for her.

            “That may be, but look at how you turned out. You’re nothing like them. You’re strong and good and kind.” Kara turned to Lena, but she stayed looking at the road. She did notice a slight blush on her cheeks though, which made Kara feel warm.

            “You’re the only one who has never really judged me for being a Luthor. Well, you and Supergirl. But having you believe in me honestly means so much. In fact-” she stopped herself and timidly shook her head.

            Kara could tell that Lena wanted to say something, probably something sincere. “In fact what? You know I won’t judge you.” She lightly rested her fingertips on Lena’s arm that was sitting on the center console.

            Lena looked down at the contact. “Well, when my mother was creating the Medusa virus and wanted my assistance, I thought about you. I knew I would never help her, that was obvious, but instead of just letting her idly get away with it, I decided to stop her myself. I did that because I thought that is what you would have expected me to do. It was the belief you had in me, and so I betrayed her.”

            Kara was speechless. She knew that Supergirl tried to talk some sense into Lena, and she thought that might have given her the push she needed, but it was her – as Kara – that made Lena into a greater hero. “Wow. I had no idea. I don’t even know what to-“ 

            “You don’t need to say anything. Just know that I really appreciate all the belief you have in me. I never got that from my family. So thank you, Kara, for showing me what it feels like to be appreciated and respected.”

            “You are so welcome, Lena. You deserve it, and more.” The two looked at each other again, this time with tight-lipped smiles. They looked at each other almost too long and Lena started to swerve a little. When she corrected, they both laughed.

            “So tell me about your foster family, since I never knew this about you.”

            “Well Eliza and Jeremiah are both scientists, and Alex was until she joined the FBI. Now she gets to work with Supergirl, which is pretty cool.” Kara decided to leave out the part where her foster dad has been kidnapped by the same organization Lena’s mother founded and ran. “Growing up, I kinda felt like an outcast because I’m not from here, but they helped me feel like I fit in. They are great and I couldn’t have asked for better.”

            “I am just realizing that I know so little about you. I didn’t know you weren’t from around here. Where are you from?”

            Kara stuttered a little, like she always did with this question. “Oh, just um, up north.”

            “Ah, I can’t believe we’ve been on the road only a little over an hour and I’ve already learned so much about you. I knew this trip would be great.” They both grinned.           

* * *

             For the rest of the car ride, they mostly just sat listening to the music. They would have little bouts of small talk, but nothing really deep. When they neared the city, Kara looked out the window in awe. It was so different from National City. The whole air of the city just seemed more relaxed.

            Lena pulled over to a curb in front a tall, elegant building. They both got out of the car and Kara looked around at all the little shops along the street. The valet took the keys from Lena and the bellhop grabbed their luggage. They walked into the lobby. It was light and elegant, with flowers and gold adorning the walls. Kara couldn’t help but look at everything around her. It wasn’t often that she got to visit somewhere new and actually experience it.

            They headed to the front desk to check in.

            “I have a reservation for Luthor. 2 rooms with queen beds.”

            The lady typed into the computer on the counter and furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor. We only have a reservation for one room under your name.”

            Lena rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She looked over at Kara who just gave her a reassuring smile.

            “Fine, can you add another room then?” She turned to Kara, “We just won’t be next to each other, if that’s okay.”

            As the woman looked on the computer, Kara nodded. “That’s a-okay with me.” She scrunched her face in confusion to what she had just said.

            The lady then spoke up softly. “I’m sorry ma’am. We’re actually all booked up. The Sharks are hosting the Gotham Wildcats tomorrow, so there are no more rooms. You two would have to share. There’s a couch in the room.”

            Lena huffed in annoyance. Kara felt a twist of nervousness in her stomach. Sharing a room with Lena was not something Kara had expected and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. But without even thinking, she spoke. “That’s fine, Lena. We can share. After all, we are supposed to be getting to know each other better on this trip, right?” She found herself winking at Lena, again without herself even knowing.

            Lena looked at Kara with both shock and intrigue. “Well then I guess that’ll work,” she said to the clerk, through a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be hella gay, so stay tuned! As always, let me know what you think. I really appreciate everyone who has read this. Love y'all. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is even gayer. (We have the start of bed sharing) Have fun! :)

When the got to the room, Kara immediately set her stuff down on the couch.

            “Oh no. Kara you can have the bed. I’ll take the couch.” Lena walked over to move Kara’s things, but Kara put her hand on her bag in protest.

            “No I’m fine with the couch, honestly. I can pretty much sleep anywhere. Plus, I’m only here because of you. I wouldn’t want to take the bed.”

            Lena sighed in compliance. “Alright I guess I’ll take the bed then. Thank you.” Kara nodded.

            After getting her stuff a little bit situated, Kara walked over to the window and pulled the curtains revealing a view of the ocean.

            “Wow this is beautiful.” She stood there, resting on the window and looking out. Lena walked up behind her.

            “Yeah, it really is. I love staying here. It’s always so pretty.”

            Kara turned around to look at Lena, who was very close to her. Then she grinned curiously. “Can we go to the beach?”

            Lena waved her hand in protest. “Oh I don’t know. I’m not really a beach person.” She gestured to her body. “You know, the whole pale thing? I burn so easily.”

            Kara looked her up and down when she gestured. “We can get an umbrella. Come on, Lena! You said we have nothing to do today. Why not enjoy this beautiful city and its beach?”

            Lena huffed. Kara was giving her the signature pout, and she couldn’t resist that look. “Alright fine. But let’s grab something for lunch first. I’m starving.”

            Kara was ecstatic. “Beach and food? This is an amazing trip already.” Lena laughed and looked at Kara endearingly.

            Lena went into the bathroom to go put her swimsuit on and Kara said she’d just change in the room. She used her super speed once Lena was out of sight. When Lena walked out, Kara couldn’t help but stare at her. She wore an all black bikini with high-waisted bottoms. Her figure was perfect and she looked so beautiful and confident. Kara felt herself blushing, but she didn’t care. Lena just looked so damn good. She was too focused looking at Lena’s body that she didn’t even notice that Lena was looking at Kara the same way.

            “Since when did you get so muscular?” Lena’s voice was low and slightly raspy. It was sexy.

            Kara quickly snapped away from looking at Lena’s midsection and shyly laughed. “I’ve always been this way. I just hide it with my clothes. I feel weird when I’m exposed like this.” She used her arms to slightly cover her abdomen.

            “Well you definitely shouldn’t. You look good.” Lena winked and Kara blushed more.

            “So do you. Really good,” she said quickly.

            “I try.” Lena smiled widely.

            They each put on some clothes to cover up then headed downstairs. There was a little bar/restaurant thing in the lobby of the hotel, so they stopped there for lunch. Kara ordered two entrees and Lena just looked at her amazingly.

            “How do you eat so much? I’m even more baffled now that I know what you really look like.” Lena motioned to her stomach.

            Kara giggled. “I’ve just got a really fast metabolism, I guess.”

            They got their food and Kara was eating fairly quickly. Lena was just watching Kara eat as she took small bites here and there from her own meal. Kara could feel Lena watching her.

            “Does this weird you out? Am I being obnoxious. Alex always tells me I do that sometimes. I’m sorry.”

            “Oh no, not at all. I think it’s cute.” Lena’s eyes were soft as she looked at Kara.

            Kara smiled as she looked down and fumbled with her glasses. 

* * *

 

            They finished their lunch and walked to the beach. Lena stopped at a little kiosk and rented an umbrella. Kara set it up for her because Lena couldn’t get it to stay. She laid out a towel and laid out with a book. Kara went straight for the ocean.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

            “I’m sure. Maybe later. Like I said, I’m not really a beach person.”

            Kara just shrugged then took off for the water. She kept looking back at Lena and Lena was often watching her instead of her book. The water felt great and she was loving it, but she wanted to spend more time with Lena, so she got out. As she approached Lena, she could see the brunette’s facial expression change. Lena bit her lip and looked at Kara with a hunger in her eyes.

            “Back so soon?” Lena was still looking Kara up and down until the blonde sat in the sand.

            “Yeah, I got bored out there by myself. The water feels so nice though! You’ll definitely have to go out there with me later.” She wrapped herself in a towel in order to dry a little. Lena just nodded. “How’s your book?”

            “It’s okay. I haven’t actually read much. I was distracted.” She closed the book and set it on the corner of her towel. She then moved so that her knees were to her chest and she rested her elbows atop them, glancing at Kara.

            “Wanna help me build a sandcastle?” Lena shot a dumfounded look. “I’ve never really made one. C’mon help me!” She began her signature pout, and Lena sighed.

            “Why can I not say no to you?” She moved out from under the umbrella and next to Kara, who was already starting to dig up the sand.

            “Because I’m adorable and you can’t resist it.” She bore an earnest and proud grin, and Lena laughed strongly.

            “That’s exactly it, Ms. Danvers.”

            The two sat in the sand working on the sand castle. Kara did most of the work while Lena mainly watched. When her hands got too sandy, she’d wipe them off on Kara and Kara would protest playfully. After a while, they had finally finished their masterpiece and they stepped back to look at it.

            “It looks like a heap of sand.” Lena said through a jovial laugh.

            “No it doesn’t! I mean, yeah it kinda does. But look a that part. That looks like a castle.” They both chuckled and Kara just kicked the sand with her feet lightly. “Well that was fun. Thank you for helping, although you didn’t do much.” She nudged her shoulder a little and they smiled.

            “Hey, I did more than I expected to.” She moved back under her umbrella.

            “You did. I am proud of you for embracing your inner child. Now, come swim in the ocean with me!” She stood up at Lena’s feet and looked down at her playfully.

            “Eh I don’t know. I already feel myself starting to burn.”

            “Oh come on! Just a quick dip. We can go back to the hotel afterwards. It’ll feel nice, I promise.” She reached out her hand for Lena to grab.

            Lena sighed and raised her shoulders slightly, then took Kara’s hand and stood. “You are my damn weakness.”

            They headed toward the water, Kara was skipping and holding onto Lena’s hand dragging her behind. Kara ran straight into the water, but Lena was more tentative and slow. When the water was only up to her knees, Kara called out to her.

            “Just get all in! It’ll feel so much better.” Kara leaned her head back to get her hair wet, but keeping her face out of the water. When she came back up, she flung her hair. Lena couldn’t help but stare. Then she dove under and swam to Kara.

            “You were right. This feels great.”

            “See, told ya. This is why you should always listen to me,” Kara teased.

            They spent a while in the water. Kara kept splashing Lena and swimming in circles around her, while she just stood there and watched the blonde. Lena was smiling and actually having fun for the first in a long time. Kara felt free and at ease being in the water, especially with Lena. They stayed until the sun started to set.

            “I’m so pruney now. I’m gonna head back up to the umbrella. You can stay here for as long as you want.”

            Kara looked at the sky and guessed about what time it was. “No, I’m good actually. Maybe we can just head back to the room? I’m kinda hungry though.”

            They walked out of the water and back to their belongings. When they got to the umbrella, Lena reached down for her phone. Kara realized that that was the first time Lena had used her phone the whole time they’d been there. She smiled to herself.

            “I’m hungry, too. Why don’t we go back and get ready then I will take you to dinner?” Lena was struggling to get the umbrella, so Kara came over to carry it for her.

            “That sounds great!”

* * *

 

            They took turns taking a shower and getting ready. Since Kara went first, Lena decided to use the time to call for a reservation. Kara could hear her on the phone from the bathroom. She was calling some place with a fancy name. Luckily she had packed a few nice outfits, she thought. But she was a little nervous about just the two of them going to a fancy dinner together. If it wasn’t with Lena, Kara would think this is very date-like. But it was with Lena, so it was just two friends getting dinner together. At least that’s what she was trying to tell herself.

            Lena was up next to shower. Kara sped through choosing an outfit. She settled on a black dress with a jewel neckline and a cut out back. It was formfitting and showed off all of her best assets. She did her hair up in a crown braid and her makeup was simple and natural. Once she finished, she sat on the couch and looked through the hotel directory, just to pass the time. After she read through it twice, the bathroom door opened. Lena stepped out in a jade green dress. Her eye makeup was dark and dramatic. That look paired with the color of her dress made her eyes pop. Kara stared at her for a good while, gawking at how beautiful she looked.

            “Wow. Your eyes. They, uh, look amazing. You just look, um, you look great.” Kara was stuttering and shy. Her face was hot with blush.

            Lena smirked and did her signature eyebrow raise. “Me? You are the one that looks amazing. That dress-” She bites her lip. “That dress looks great on you.”

            Kara blushes even harder under the intense gaze of Lena and stammers a way to change the topic. “So where are we going?”

            “I got us a reservation at this sushi place downtown. It’s my favorite place here.” Lena crosses the room to gather her things into a small purse.

            “Oooh great! I love sushi! Well, I actually pretty much like anything. But sushi is great!”

            Lena chuckled lightly. “I figured you’d be fine with pretty much anything. Now, shall we go? Reservations are for 7.” Lena reached her arm out as an invitation for Kara to hook hers through. Kara apprehensively accepted.

 

            As soon as they sat down, Lena ordered them a bottle of wine. It sounded fancy and expensive to Kara, but she didn’t really know. She was worried that Lena was going to front the bill for dinner, so she only picked a few rolls of sushi. Lena took the piece of paper from Kara and incredulously laughed.

            “Oh, I know that’s not all you want. Please, Kara, order whatever you’re hungry for. I’ve got this covered.” She gestured, encompassing the restaurant.

            “Thank you.” Kara took the piece of paper back and indicated a few more rolls.

            The waiter came back with the bottle of wine and poured it for Kara and Lena. He then asked if there was anything they wanted as an appetizer. Kara immediately shot up.

            “Um yes. Do you guys have gyoza?” The waiter nodded. “Can we get an order of that?” The waiter wrote it down and walked away. Kara gleaned at Lena. “Those are my favorite. They’re just like potstickers.”

            Lena chuckled. “I do remember that’s your favorite food.” Lena brought the wine glass to her lips and took a small sip. Then she closed her eyes and moaned lightly. “Oh you have to try this wine. It’s fantastic.”

            Kara was too distracted by how Lena looked when she drank the wine that she almost didn’t hear her. She wasn’t much of a wine drinker, but since Lena had ordered it, she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Surprisingly, when she took a sip, she didn’t mind it.

            “This is very good. Do you know much about wine?” Kara set the glass down and rested her elbows on the table, leaning toward Lena.

            “Yeah, I do. My parents are big wine snobs, so I grew up around that sort of ‘culture’ you may call it.” Lena mirrored Kara’s movements.

            “Well that’s cool! My family is more the beer kind of family. That and hard liquor. Not that I really drink anything.”

            “Why’s that?” She rested her chin on the back of her hand.

            “I’ve never really seen the purpose in it. I mean, I’ll drink for the taste of something sometimes, but never to get drunk. It’s so hard for me to get drunk, so I never try. And most alcohol tastes bad anyway, so I see no point.”

            Lena straightened with intrigue. “You don’t often get drunk? Well, I’m going to change that. We’re going out tonight, after dinner. And we are going to drink… a lot.” She shot a sly and cocky grin.

            “I don’t know about that. Like I said, it doesn’t really work.” She was playful. The idea sort of intrigued her. She knew she wouldn’t get drunk, but the chance of seeing Lena drunk was very exciting.

            “Well you’ve never gone out with me before.” Lena winked.

            The waiter came back and set the gyoza in the middle of the table and took the sushi order back with him. The two women thanked him, then Kara went to town on the dumplings. Lena just sat back with her glass of wine and watched as Kara devoured them like a vacuum. When she finished, she realized she had forgotten to even offer any to Lena.

            “Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t even save any for you.” She put her hand over her slightly full mouth and pleaded with her eyes.

            “Don’t worry about it. Those were all for you.”

            Kara smiled widely. “You sure know the way to a girl’s heart.” Kara blushed as soon as she said it and fumbled with her glasses.

            Lena smirked. “I try.”         

* * *

 

            They sat comfortably through the rest of their dinner, talking about little things here and there. Kara was mindful this time not to eat all the food in front of her. Lena had 3 glasses of wine and was starting to get a little extra bold and flirtatious, which Kara surprisingly didn’t mind as much. When the check came, Lena paid it without even looking at the total. Then they headed out, walking past the valet.

            When Kara looked at her with a confused look, Lena said, “We’re downtown, I’m sure we can find somewhere to get drinks here.”

            Kara had forgotten that they were going out afterwards. “Oh, right.”

            Lena started to head down the street, but she took Kara’s had first. Kara looked down at their interlocking fingers for a short second, then looked up at Lena’s determined face. She felt flutters in her stomach. They had held hands or interlocked arms before, but this was different. It wasn’t playful or platonic even. This felt more intimate.

            As Kara was thinking about their hands, Lena started to pull off to the side. “This place looks nice.” They walked through the doors and Kara was expecting their hands to drop, but instead Lena tightened her grip.  

            They were in a club, but not a typical night club like Kara was used to. It was classier and quieter, with less people. The walls were a deep red and the room was dimly lit. People were scattered about the place – some on couches, some dancing on the floor, others sitting around the bar. Kara was looking around when she felt a tug at her hand. Lena was leading them toward the bar.

            “We’ve gotta get the drinking started if you’re getting drunk tonight.” She ordered two martinis and handed one to Kara. “Let’s go sit on that couch over there.”

            They walked through a few clumps of people and sat down on a small black couch in the corner. Kara took a sip of her martini and almost winced at the taste. But, again, Lena had bought it, so she wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

            “How do you like this place?” Lena was sitting very closely to Kara, mostly because the couch was small, but also because she was a little tipsy.

            “It’s nice, not too crazy, which is good.” They both laughed.

            “Agreed. I hate when I can’t hear the person I’m with when I go out.” Lena took a sip of her drink.

            “Do you go out often?” Kara was a little thrown off. Lena didn’t seem like the type to visit the club scene, especially since she had mentioned that Kara was her only friend.

            “Not anymore. I used to go out fairly often before I moved to National City. Mostly just on dates and such. Or to meet dates, to be honest. But that was always fairly difficult.”

            “How do you mean? I’m sure you got a lot of dates, men would be all over someone who looked as beautiful as you do.” Again, Kara spoke without thinking.

            Lena just laughed and as she did, she rested her hand on Kara’s leg. “Well, first of all, thank you for calling me beautiful… again. And secondly, men were often very attracted to me, however, I wasn’t attracted to them.” She winked at Kara, but Kara didn’t seem to get it.

            “Why not?” She looked down at the hand on her thigh and suddenly all of her nerves were focused on that small area of her body.

            “Because I don’t very much like men, Kara.” She watched as Kara tried to figure it out. Then when the ‘lightbulb moment’ happened, Lena laughed.  

            “Oh! I didn’t know that. That’s, uh, good for you!” Kara felt another pang in her stomach. She had worried about herself maybe having a crush on Lena, but she never thought it would be reciprocated, but now it could. But she shoved that idea out of her head quickly. Lena was just a friend to Kara and she was sure it was the same the other way around.

            Lena laughed and finished her drink. “I’m gonna go grab another one. What do you want? I can tell you don’t want another martini.”

            Kara looked guilty. She didn’t think she was obvious about her dislike of the drink, after all, she had finished it. “Yeah, I don’t. I’m sorry. I’ll have something much fruitier.” Lena walked away, heading back to the bar.

            While Lena was gone, Kara decided to check her phone to see if Alex had called or texted. Unsurprisingly, there was one text from her. _How’s your “friend” crush coming along? Dealing with that okay?_ Kara rolled her eyes and texted back, _It is just a friend crush, thank you very much. And it is going well. We do have to share a room, though. We’re out getting drinks now. I’ll text you when we’re back to the hotel. Let me know if you need me for anything._ And she signed it with a kissy emoji.

            As she was looking at her phone, someone sat next to her. She put the phone back in her purse and went to greet Lena. When she turned, though, it wasn’t the beautiful brunette. Instead, it was a tall blonde man. Kara was very surprised and didn’t know what to say.

            “Hello there. My name is Kyle. I saw you sitting here all by yourself and I thought I’d join you. You look gorgeous, by the way. That dress is sexy.” He winked, bit his lip, and made an OK symbol with his fingers. Kara just winced.

            “Uh, thank you.” She was clearly uncomfortable, but she wasn’t going to be rude to the stranger. “I’m not here by myself though. I’m here with-“

            “Me. She’s here with me.” Lena was standing behind Kara with both of their drinks. She set them down on the table in front of them and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Her girlfriend.”

            Both the Kara and Kyle looked up at Lena with surprised looks. “Well, that’s kinda hot. Why don’t all three of us sit and talk? Maybe we leave here together.”

            Lena scoffed and Kara furrowed her brow. They were both very angry. Kara was about to say something, when Lena spoke first, “I don’t think so. I say you leave here by yourself, right now.”

            “Aw come on, ladies. That’s no fun! At least kiss for me.”

            Kara looked back at Lena who was clearly annoyed, as was she. She felt anger building up, but she didn’t know what to say, so she just punched him, probably harder than she intended to. It wasn’t too hard, though, he was still conscious, which Kara thought was kind of unfortunate. He grabbed at his cheek and yelped, “What the hell?!” Then he stood up and walked away.

            Lena sat down back in her spot and handed Kara a cosmo. She put her hand back on Kara’s thigh and squeezed it a little. Then she looked up at her softly. “You okay? That guy was a dick. I’m sorry you had to deal with that. That punch, though, that was bad ass.” Lena chuckled lightly.

            Kara looked down at Lena’s hand again, then took a giant gulp of her drink, as if that was going to assuage her feelings at the moment. Hearing Lena call herself Kara’s girlfriend, even if it was just to get rid of some sleazeball, made Kara feel all sorts of emotions. When she looked up from her thigh and Lena was still looking at her expectantly, Kara realized she hadn’t answered. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue there. Glad I had you here with me.”

            “No, I’m glad you’re here with me.” Kara looked puzzled, so Lena continued. “I mean, thank you for coming on this trip with me. I know I’ve already said that a million times, but I can’t tell you how happy it makes me.”

            “Lena, you don’t have to thank me. It’s not like this is a chore for me or a duty. I want to be here, and I am glad I came, too.” She rested her hand atop Lena’s, which was still on her thigh.

            They sat there looking at each other, each with sparkles in their eyes for a solid minute before anyone spoke up. Then Lena broke the silence and moved herself closer to Kara, her knee resting against the side of Kara’s leg. “Alright, so tell me a little about your love life. I’m sure men flock to you. With your perfect hair, smile, and eyes. And your fantastic body.” Lena bit her lip, then realized she was saying far too much. “Wow I am sorry. I did not mean to sound like that creep. I just think you’re gorgeous.”

            Kara was blushing and giggling. “Oh you didn’t sound like him at all. Do you really think all that?”

            “Of course I do! Kara, you are the most stunning person I have ever met. You are absolutely marvelous.” She downed the rest of her drink, then set the glass down on the table. With her now free hand, she grabbed Kara’s hand, and turned her a little so that they were head on, their faces only a few inches apart. “I don’t just mean physically, either. You are the most spectacular person I have ever met inside as well. Your unrelenting positivity, your ability to see only the best in people, your ambition and determination, just everything about you is beyond amazing.”

            Kara could smell the alcohol on Lena’s breath, but she didn’t care. Her body was tingling from all of the contact and the proximity of the woman to her face. Each word that she said hit Kara like a lightning bolt, sending waves of electricity coursing through her body. Her face felt hot and her knees felt weak. She suddenly felt the urge to close the gap between them, to either embrace Lena or to pull her into a kiss. But she couldn’t. She knew she shouldn’t, so she just sat there, taking in all of the feelings and emotions. She couldn’t speak, at least for a moment.

            “Lena, I can’t tell you how much that means to me, especially coming from you. You are the most incredible person _I’ve_ ever met. Your beauty knows no bounds, and your kindness is unparalleled. You are so strong and amazing. I feel lucky everyday to have met you.”

            Lena moved in closer. Her breath rolled off Kara’s face. Kara could feel something was going to happen, but she freaked out. Her nerves got the better of her, so she jumped back and said, “Oh I love this song! Come dance with me!” Lena shied backwards a bit, but she smiled and nodded.

            Kara pulled her over to the dance floor and began to dance like a fool. She really had very little rhythm, which Lena thought was adorable. They danced playfully for the duration of the song, then when it switched, Lena went to get two more drinks. Kara watched as she walked away, and her giddy smile started to fade. She started to think about their moment on the couch and what it meant. Now that she knew Lena was gay, she started to think if there was any chance she had a crush on Kara. Then she started to reevaluate her own feelings. Maybe she did have a legitimate crush on Lena. She quickly threw out both notions. Lena is just drunk, she doesn’t mean what she’s saying, and if she does, that doesn’t mean that she has feelings for Kara, she thought. And as for her own feelings, she dismissed those by saying that everything is just being amplified by Lena’s behavior.

            When Lena came back with the drinks, they continued to dance. They stayed on the dance floor until Lena was finished with her fourth martini. After that, Kara decided to call it a night.

            “I’m getting pretty tired. What do you say we head back to the hotel?”

            “Yeah, that is fine.”

            Kara locked her arm around Lena’s and helped support her out of the club. They walked back to the car and Kara opened the passenger side door for Lena. “You’re driving? But aren’t you too drunk?”      

            Kara laughed then walked around to the driver’s side. “No, your plan failed. I’m not drunk at all. I told you it was hard.”

            Lena looked up at Kara in amazement. “Wow that is very impressive, but also a little sad. I’m sorry you can’t get drunk.” She placed a sympathetic hand on Kara’s arm.

            Lena earnestly smiled at Kara. “It’s okay. Thank you, though.”

            They pulled up outside of the hotel, and Kara went to get Lena out of the car. She then gave the keys to the valet and walked in with Lena, again their arms interlocked. When they got into the room, Lena immediately flopped onto the bed and kicked her heels off.

            Kara called out to Lena from the bathroom where she was getting undressed and taking her makeup off. “Don’t fall asleep yet. You should change first.” Then Kara turned around when she heard the door opening and sped a shirt on. “Wow, good thing I was already dressed there, huh?”

            “Hm, yeah, good thing.” Lena sounded tired and disappointed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bust in on you.”

            Kara walked past Lena, giving her the bathroom. She was setting up the couch for bed when Lena walked back out, still with her makeup on. Kara just sighed and decided to let it be. The lights were off, but Kara could hear Lena climb into bed. “Kara?”

            “Yes, Lena? What do you need?” Her voice was kind and soft.

            “I don’t want you to sleep on the couch tonight. I want you to sleep in bed with me.” Lena’s voice was raspy and low with exhaustion, but she still sounded pleading.

            “I told you, I am more than fine with the couch.”

            “No, it’s not that. I just want you to sleep next to me. Please?”

            At the please, Kara felt weak. She couldn’t deny Lena this request. So she agreed. She climbed into the empty side of the bed, and immediately Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Also, I am starting school back up, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post, but I will try to keep it fairly steady. I'm really into writing this story, so I wanna keep it up. Let me know what you guys think and thanks again for reading and following this. It means a lot to me! :)


End file.
